Remnants of Identity
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: "I'm stuck in the nightclub, the Esperanzada Bar. I'm a dancer and singer. Good thing I'm skinny."  POST ANGEL: Max is in a nightclub, working just to stay alive. What happens when a visitor turns her life upside down?


**Hi! Had this idea when I was crying myself to sleep! R&R!**

"Okay, sweetheart, you're on in a minute. I want you to really play it up. We've got some really rich guys in here willing to pay a lot of dough to see you."

I nod. "Okay, Frank. But it'll cost you double."

"Deal. Now go break some hearts, Maxie."

Putting on my stupid hat, I get onstage to sing in this stupid outfit just to make a buck.

One year ago, I was stopping Paris from blowing up. Now, Fang's stopped the Doomsday Group, and Dylan has expired. I'm stuck in the nightclub, the Esperanzada Bar. I'm a dancer and singer. Good thing I'm skinny.

Getting onstage, I ignore the catcalls and start my song.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside _  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide _  
_I don't have much money but boy if I did _  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no _  
_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show _  
_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _  
_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _  
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross _  
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song _  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do _  
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue _  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean _  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

I finish, bow, and go back to my dressing room.

"You did great, honey. Here's your pay." A wad of cash is plopped onto my table.

"Thanks Frank. I'm going to go home." He nods and leaves.

I change out of my outfit and put on street clothes. Lastly, I brush out my hair and pull it into a ponytail.

A knock comes at the door. I'm just grabbing my bag, and I yell "Come in!"

"Great show tonight." Great. An admirer.

"Glad you liked it. Took me a couple weeks." I smile to myself.

"I always thought you couldn't sing. At all. But oh well, I guess people change, huh, Maximum?"

I freeze at the sound of my real name. "Who are you?"

A small click from the door being closed. A quiet pluck from something. And then a single black feather is held in front of my face.

I turn in shock to see a big old jerk. "Nice of you to show up."

Fang half-grins. "I'm sorry. Did I get your sparkly top wrinkled?"

Smacking him across the face and then putting him into a head-lock I whisper into his ear.

"Why'd you come back? Did Maya tell you about this place and want to come?"

He sighs. "Maya... expired. Right before the Doomsday Group fell. And I was bored, so Iggy pointed me toward here." Wow. Award for one of Fang's longest sentences.

"So where's Dylan?"

I freeze, and he takes this opportunity to escape and put me in a headlock.

"He expired, too. Three weeks after we left Paris."

I can't help it. Every time I think about how these people keep on leaving and I get left alone tears spill. Yep. The invincible Maximum Ride has been reduced to this.

Crying quietly, so no one hears me has become a habit. Unfortunately, the super-hearing comes in and Fang gets concerned.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks, lessening the pressure on my arm.

I shake my head. "No. But it just seems like everyone leaves me. You did, the Flock did, then even Dylan did, even though he couldn't help it. Some leader I am. I push everyone away, an then they leave when I need them the most."

Fang lets go, and soon is hugging me in his silent way, stroking my hair. No words are said, but I start to feel better. Better enough to kick Fang, and knock him out long enough to duct tape him to my chair.

"So, why'd you come?"

"To apologize. And beg for forgiveness."

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

He sighs. "Don't make me say it."

"No. Tell me."

"Okay, I came back because I love you, I wish I'd never left, and was hoping you could take me back. Which probably won't happen."

I kind of stop thinking. I mean, I'm thinking, but not controlling what my body does. I kind of watch myself lean forward and kiss Fang.

As I jolt back to reality, I feel Fang and just let go. We play tongue hockey for a while, and then I stand up and regain my composure.

"Well, Fang, if you want me back you'll have to do a couple things. First, swear eternal loyalty to me. Second, find a job so I can quit this one. Third, help me find the rest of the flock. Agreed?"

Fang nods, and I untie him. Leaving a small letter of resignation, we walk out the back.

"Oh, and Fang?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"You need to promise to not go off with some clone of me again, okay?"

He grins. "Agreed."

For the first time in forever, I open my wings and fly off, my right-wing man beside me, with my horrid life behind me and a big future in front of me.

And my wings, glorious as ever, fly behind me like ribbons, remnants so I will always remember who I am. I wouldn't have it any other way.

**So, how was it? I know this is basically normal for me, but I had this idea, as I said, crying myself to sleep last night.**

**Review, because that magic button at the bottom isn't just for decor. I expect input, people. And soon. Or else I will set Gemma and Finnick on you.  
**


End file.
